


Одиннадцатая вещь

by tinuvielf



Series: Поступки, что важнее слов [2]
Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Action, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название: Одиннадцатая вещь<br/>Фандом: Chicago P.D.<br/>Автор: Tinuviel-f<br/>Пейринг/Персонажи: Антонио Доусон / Хэнк Войт, Джей Холстед / Эрин Линдсей, Ким Бёрджесс, Шон Роман, Элвин Олински<br/>Цикл: Поступки, что важнее слов<br/>Категория: слэш<br/>Жанр: драма<br/>Рейтинг: PG	<br/>Саммари: В жизни Антонио было десять вещей, в которых, если бы выпал шанс, он бы поступил иначе. И он чуть было не добавил к этому списку одиннадцатую вещь.<br/>Примечание: вторая часть цикла «Поступки, что важнее слов»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одиннадцатая вещь

— Сержант! 

В последний момент Антонио всё же подхватил начавшего оседать Войта. Хрипло втянув в себя воздух, тот опёрся на стену дома, прижав другую ладонь к залитому кровью боку. 

— Вы не сможете больше идти. Надо найти укрытие.

— Заткнись, — процедил тот, — и дай мне подумать.

Пропустив грубость мимо ушей, Антонио осторожно посмотрел за угол и выругался — фонари не горели. Конечно, зачем освещать улицы в Роджерс Парке, преступникам удобнее работать в темноте. Он снова обеспокоенно посмотрел на Войта, прикидывая, сколько ещё тот продержится. Слабые медицинские знания, которые вбила в его голову Габи, никак не помогли понять, насколько глубоки порезы, задели ли они какие-то органы или повредили только мягкие ткани. Крови, наверное, что так, что так было бы очень много, и хотя они, разорвав Войту рубашку, перевязали ему рану, это позволило выиграть лишь немного времени. Нужно было выбраться из этого района как можно скорее, Бёрджес и Роман уже где-то рядом, им с Войтом всего-то надо не попасться на глаза молодчикам Муэрте.

— Я пустой, — он на всякий случай ещё раз проверил обойму, обшарил все карманы в надежде, что где-нибудь завалялся хоть один патрон, но нет, ничего. 

— Я тоже, — сделав глубокий вдох, Войт наконец отшатнулся от стены, и Антонио увидел, что его бок весь в крови. 

— Вам нужно в больницу.

— Да ладно? А я в покер собрался сыграть, — свирепо зыркнув, тот сделал шаг и снова остановился. — Видно что?

— Ни одного из тех ублюдков. 

— Муэрте трус, опять свалил. У нас на хвосте только парочка его мудаков, вырубить бы их, но… — Войт замолчал. — Что это за хрень была?

— Не знаю, я в первый раз такое видел. Похоже, на когти Росомахи или ещё что.

— Росомахи?

— Да. Того, из комиксов. С адамантиевыми когтями дюймов в пять длиной.

— Ни хрена не понял, что ты сейчас сказал.

— Да это и не важно, — с тревогой пробормотал Антонио, заметив, как тяжело стал дышать Войт. Значит, дело ещё хуже, чем он думал. — Идти сможете?

Вместо ответа Войт, стиснув зубы, сделал несколько шагов.

— Где мы?

— Рядом Запад-Фарго авеню. Бёрджес и Роман должны быть где-то неподалёку.

Звучало просто по-идиотски. «Где-то неподалёку» — не слова профессионального полицейского, это не то, что новичку-патрульному — курсанту не позволяется. А Антонио не просто сболтнул такую глупость — он сделал ситуацию настолько критической. 

— Там, за баками, кусок трубы. Возьми, — велел Войт, выглянув на соседнюю улицу. Антонио подчинился не сразу: внимательно следил за ним, боясь, что вот-вот послышится выстрел, и пуля, прошив Войту плечо или голову, с искрами срикошетит о пожарную лестницу. — Будет эффективнее, чем просто размахивать пушками.

— Босс, — он набрал воздуха в грудь, — я облажался. То, что мы без связи и оружия, целиком и полностью моя вина…

— Антонио, я просил извинений? Нет? Тогда прибереги их до возвращения в участок и шагай.

Признав, что посыпать голову пеплом вместо того, чтобы действовать, и вправду было далеко не лучшим решением, Антонио замолчал и, подобрав трубу, пошёл за Войтом. Тот медленно двигался вдоль здания по Запад-Фарго авеню, постоянно оглядываясь, и чёрт возьми, так глупо и позорно Антонио себя ещё не чувствовал. Не они должны были вот так, крадучись, шататься по району в поисках убежища — от них должны бежать преступники, но Войт прав: разбираться они будут позже. 

Однако Антонио мог воспроизвести всё почти поминутно. По наводке Войта они вдвоём поехали в Роджерс Парк поговорить с бывшим учителем Муэрте по кличке Мудрец. Старый метис, наполовину китаец, наполовину колумбиец, оказался подозрительней самого недоверчивого скряги: Антонио пришлось взять с собой только один пистолет вместо двух и оставить на работе перочинный нож, который он обычно прятал в рукаве. Войт предупреждал его, что, скорее всего, связь с Муэрте его наставник давно уже не поддерживал, но мог помочь его найти, и чутьё Войта не подвело. Мудрец действительно «помог» — Муэрте скрывался у него дома, но когда они попытались задержать его, откуда ни возьмись, появился тот псих с ножами вместо руки и полоснул Войта, только чудом его не прирезав. Оттаскивая его, Антонио начал стрелять в ответ, перестрелка привлекла внимание охранников колумбийского дельца, и те, вооружённые кустарными пистолетами-пулемётами, изрешетили пулями служебную машину, вынудив их с Войтом спасаться в ближайшей подворотне. Мобильники они потеряли тогда же: телефон Антонио насквозь пробило пулей, а аппарат Войта разбил тот самый недоделанный Росомаха. Оказавшийся единственным способный стрелять Антонио почти прикончить Муэрте, он почти держал его на мушке — и промахнулся, растратил все их патроны.

Машина, связь, оружие. Их сделали как сосунков, так ловко, как они сами привыкли управляться с другими.

— Сержант, мы можем где-то здесь укрыться? 

Спросить он решился, увидев, что Войт стал идти ещё медленней, чем пару минут назад. Антонио понимал, что чересчур фокусируется именно на Войте, что для их же безопасности нужно смотреть и за улицей, но не выходило. Войт прихрамывал, притягивал взгляд как магнит, и именно это заставило Антонио спросить. Ему даже плевать было, кто конкретно из обязанных Войту людей им поможет, лишь бы помогли.

— Не мой район.

И не Антонио тоже. Мешанина из брошенных, наглухо заколоченных домов, в которых можно годами искать и не найти, и редких ещё жилых, владельцы которых скорее пристрелят раненых полицейских, чем укроют. А по улицам в поисках их с Войтом гоняют вооруженные до зубов молодчики на крутых тачках.

— Да где чёрт носит этих патрульных? — не выдержал Войт, и, словно услышав его, невдалеке спасительно завыла полицейская сирена.

Обрадоваться Антонио не успел — за сиреной почти сразу же послышались выстрелы.

— Твою же мать!

Стрельба вроде бы шла там, где осталась их служебная машина. Хорошо, что патрульные её нашли, значит, сообразят, что случилось что-то серьёзное и что надо искать их где-то неподалёку. Плохо, что им с Войтом путь назад уже заказан — безоружными им лучше не соваться в перестрелку.

Они свернули на одну из узких улочек, пересекавших Запад-Фарго авеню, и внезапно другая сирена заголосила у Антонио за спиной.

— Сегодня мой счастливый день, — пробормотал он. 

Обернувшийся Войт вдруг изменился в лице и рявкнул:

— Антонио, назад!

В следующий момент Антонио и сам понял, что не так: сирена продолжала призывно выть, обещая скорое спасение, но проблесковых маячков, обычно ярко сверкавших в темноте, не было. Ни одного отсвета на соседних домах и дороге.

Из-за угла, взвизгнув шинами, взял старт чёрный тонированный автомобиль, из которого и неслась сирена, и инстинкты Антонио сработали быстрее его самого: он метнулся обратно, в спасительный переулок даже до того, как высунувшийся с переднего пассажирского сиденья стрелок открыл огонь. Очередь ударила в стену у него над головой, выбив тучу пыли и каменных осколков.

— Живой, Антонио? Антонио!

Времени что-либо отвечать не было; Антонио, не разбирая дороги, рванул следом за Войтом. В несколько прыжков они проскочили Запад-Берчвуд авеню, каким-то чудом не попавшись на глаза стрелкам из другой машины, затем ещё несколько улочек — и Антонио понял, что потерял направление. Он не помнил эту часть Роджерс Парка, не мог узнать местность в темноте и понятия не имел, куда они двигались, может, в самое сердце криминального района. Лишь когда на перекрёстке впереди мелькнуло неоновое пятно вывески, он сообразил, где они оказались.

— Туда, там камеры хранения! Они должны быть открыты!

Хотя не все общественные камеры хранения работали круглосуточно, Антонио повезло. Первым подбежав к двери — Войт остановился, едва завернув за угол, — он рванул её на себя и возликовал: в помещении было пусто, а на столике у шкафов-хранилищ стоял телефон.

— Переждём здесь. Я свяжусь с Бёрджес и Романом.

— Нет, тут мы не останемся.

Уловив где-то совсем близко шум автомобильного мотора, Антонио вздрогнул и неожиданно для них обоих, с силой втолкнул Войта в офис. Потом это ему аукнется, но это потом.

— Да почему не останемся?

С ужасом поняв, в чём дело, он замолчал. От бега рана Войта открылась ещё больше, кровь заливала его пальцы, так что со стороны рука казалась одетой в алую перчатку. За те несколько секунд, что они стояли в офисе, на пол накапало уже порядочно; поражённый догадкой Антонио подошёл к двери и на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Дорожка кровавых капель тянулась до угла в переулок и наверняка ещё дальше.

— Прости, бро, — глухо и устало произнёс Войт. Он кое-как доковылял до ближайшего стула и сел, усилием воли заставляя себя держаться прямо.

Долго он так не продержится. Им нужно было место, где можно укрыться и дождаться помощи, иначе Войта просто умотают до отключки, и не факт, что даже парамедики смогут его откачать. Антонио судорожно пытался сообразить, в какую сторону двигаться, где спрятаться, но все приходившие ему на ум варианты не выдерживали никакой критики. Кровавые следы выдадут их с Войтом, куда бы они ни пошли.

— Я поищу что-нибудь для перевязки, — наконец решился он.

— Телефон возьми.

Антонио не взял — сорвал трубку с базы, торопливо начал набирать номер Бёрджес, не попадая по кнопкам. 

— Да что за хрень! — простонал он, когда звонок оборвался всего лишь через несколько секунд. На экране телефона настойчиво мерцал значок севшей батарейки, Антонио вернул трубку на базу в надежде, немного подождав, позвонить снова, но быстро понял, что всё зря — едва заметный надлом на шнуре не давал телефону зарядиться. — Я только понял, что они у парка Браммел. Нам нужно туда. — Войт никак не отреагировал, и тогда Антонио повысил голос, чтобы привлечь его внимание: — И я не могу найти аптечку, но есть скотч, можно сделать вам перевязку.

Медленно, словно нехотя Войт стал разматывать обрывок рубашки, закрывавший его рану; Антонио пришлось, отстранив его руки, заняться перевязкой самому. Он редко когда видел столько крови от ножевых — такое означало, что без повреждений внутренних органов не обошлось, и неизвестно, сколько ещё Войт протянет. То, что он беспрекословно позволил Антонио заново перемотать свою рану, пугало до дрожи — до сих пор ни при каких условиях Войт не подпускал его так близко и не позволял командовать над собой.

— Чёрт, как много крови.

Войт клюнул носом и рывком выпрямился.

— Что за пушка была у того мудака на машине?

— Пистолет-пулемёт, скорее всего, сделанный кустарно. Мне дико повезло, что я успел отпрыгнуть. Если бы вы меня не…

— Кончай с извинениями, — рубанул тот и встал, едва Антонио оборвал скотч, которым закрепил повязку. — Валим отсюда. Есть тут что-то типа оружия — канцелярский нож, ножницы, ещё какая-нибудь хренотень?

Но ничего не было, видимо, во избежание кражи сотрудники запирали всю канцелярщину в ящиках стола. В последний момент вспомнив, что неплохо было бы смыть кровь с ботинок, Антонио плеснул им на ноги по стакану воды из кулера, но Войт, ничего не замечая, вывалился на улицу и побрёл к неосвещённому проходу между домами напротив. Намеренно отстав, Антонио несколько раз обернулся, пробуя угадать, смогут ли преследователи найти их новые следы…

— Твою мать, — сорвалось у него с языка, когда машина, уже третья, преследовавшая их, тёмно-серый пикап, подъехала к офису камер хранения. Выскочивший из кузова темнокожий молодой парень, сжимая в правой руке пистолет, побежал прямо в здание, вглядываясь себе под ноги.

Чёрт, слишком быстро их обнаружили.

Антонио попятился в темноту, молясь, чтобы их не заметили, потому что водопроводная труба просто детская игрушка, когда против тебя минимум — он пригляделся — трое молодых парней с пушками. Поравнявшись с уже изрядно хромавшим Войтом (тот шёл гораздо медленней, чем прежде, часто опираясь рукой на стену), он прошептал:

— Сержант, как хорошо вы знали того Мудреца?

— Достаточно, чтобы снести ему голову. Он заставил нас бегать от Муэрте, как сосунков, — в голосе Войта впервые за всё время после ранения прорезалась сталь. — Меня, по моему городу! Да я его… — резко замолчав, он покачнулся и остановился.

— Войт?

— Я в порядке. Давай, Антонио, поторапливайся, — собственная слабость подстегнула Войта, потому что он выпрямился, расправил плечи и уверенно зашагал вперёд. — Я собираюсь выбраться из этой задницы и вернуться уже с половиной нашего участка, чтобы выжечь тут всё нахрен. Муэрте мне дорого заплатит за сегодняшнюю пробежку.

— Откуда у Муэрте здесь столько своих? Это же не его район, и мы недавно разгромили всю его банду, он не мог так быстро набрать себе новую армию.

— Это мы ещё выясним.

Войт снова замер, и его заметно повело влево. Нырнув вперёд, Антонио едва успел подхватить его, позволив навалиться на себя. 

— Так, медленно, осторожно… 

Рядом оказался узкий проход, тупик между двумя домами, такой же тёмный, как и остальной переулок. Антонио втащил туда несопротивлявшегося Войта, усадил на низкий подоконник за грязными мусорными баками, но стоило отпустить его, как Войт безвольно начал падать. 

Перепугавшись, Антонио схватил его за плечи и встряхнул.

— Эй, сержант? Войт, слышишь меня? Не отключайся, не смей. Хэнк! 

Войт со слабым сдавленным стоном открыл глаза. 

— Отлично, оставайся со мной, я посмотрю, что с раной… Твою мать! — Антонио только слегка приподнял повязку, а скопившаяся кровь тут же хлынула, залив ему руки. — Нет-нет-нет, Хэнк, не отключайся, нам осталось всего ничего!

Его и прежде пугало, что, когда он касался Войта, тот был очень холодным, а сейчас Антонио был близок к панике. Войт реагировал медленно, вяло, безвольно падал ему на руки; по всему понятно, что с места он больше не сдвинется. Если придётся бежать — а им придётся — Антонио просто не дотащит его. Что же делать? Как его спасти? Уходить одному, надеясь потом привести помощь, — нет, ни за что, Антонио потом обнаружит только его труп с дыркой от пули. Кидаться в драку — чистой воды самоубийство…

В переулке вдруг заметался луч фонаря, и Антонио замер.

— Я видел этих ублюдков, они должны быть где-то здесь, — сказал кто-то снаружи.

И тут же, подтверждая его худшие опасения, другой кругляш холодного белого света наехал на угол стены недалеко от Войта. Двое, за ними идут двое. Всё, это ловушка, Антонио заперт вместе с Войтом в этом тупике между домами. Даже пытаться бежать бесполезно: в таком узком пространстве Антонио будет прекрасной движущейся мишенью.

Снаружи загремели баки, и Войт очнулся от забыться:

— Вали давай, пока не поздно.

— Уже поздно, — обречённо пробормотал Антонио.

— Вали, — рыкнул было тот, но силы оставили его окончательно, и Войт опять утих, откинувшись на стену.

Вскинув трубу на манер дубинки, Антонио прокрался к самому углу, задерживая дыхание, попытался вжаться в стену. Если повезёт, он сможет вырубить одного сразу, со вторым придётся повозиться, но всё равно это, может, их единственный шанс на спасение. Инстинкты приказывали бежать, в голове вертелась назойливая мысль, что даже именитые мастера спорта, оказавшись в подобной ситуации, предпочитают не рисковать, а спасаться бегством, только у Антонио не было такой возможности. Он должен вытащить отсюда Войта, он как-то должен вытащить Войта….

Прежде незамеченная им железная дверь за вторым рядом мусорных баков распахнулась, и на улицу вместе с рёвом клубной музыки, ударившей басами по ушам, вывалилась полуголая парочка: одетый в джинсы и кожаную куртку парень и длинноволосая, в ультракоротком платье, девица. Не замечая никого вокруг, они самозабвенно целовались, парень лапал девчонку, то и дело задирая платье так, что становилась видна узенькая полоска трусиков-стрингов. Антонио и так было ясно, что они нещадно надрались, а когда эти двое, ещё как-то держась на ногах, прошли мимо, его обдало такой ударной волной алкогольных паров, что он едва не закашлялся.

— Фу, блядь, я чуть их не пристрелил, — внезапно произнёс тот же голос что и пару минут назад.

— Пф, и чё, пристрелил бы, — ответил молчавший до того второй, — кто этих уродов обдолбанных хватится?

Пьяную парочку стрелки не тронули — по счастливой случайности или нарочно, но не тронули, и те по своеобразной кривой двинулись дальше. Антонио перевёл взгляд на Войта, на закрывшуюся рядом с ним дверь… и его осенило.

— Ты что делаешь? — хрипло спросил Войт, когда Антонио, откинув трубу, принялся стягивать куртку.

— Я знаю, как нам спастись. Это сработает, я пробовал.

Всего пару раз, ещё работая в Отделе нравов, и с женщиной. Так что не факт, что эти молодчики с пушками, идущие по их следу, не захотят прикольнуться и подстрелить двух педиков. 

— Сержант, — Антонио набрал воздуха в грудь, — чтобы вы знали: я сам не в восторге, я знаю, чем это может для меня обернуться, но ради нашего спасения — я сделаю это.

И, не дав Войту ответить, Антонио наклонился к нему и поцеловал. В следующую секунду кулак Войта — да откуда у него силы взялись? — врезался ему в живот, выбив всё дыхание; на глазах мгновенно навернулись слёзы, но Антонио заставил себя не сдвинуться с места. Холодок омерзения моментально захватил его: он целовал мужика, своего босса, просто раненого — отвращение просто зашкаливало. Войт же, видимо, истратив на удар последние силы, обмяк, никак не реагируя, и, к счастью (хотя какое счастье может быть в такой ситуации?), это сильно облегчило Антонио задачу: он просто накрыл губами рот Войта, изображая поцелуй. 

Поскорее бы всё закончилось. Поскорее бы эта дрянь закончилась.

Он слышал шаги, становившиеся всё ближе, и слышал, как кто-то из тех придурков пнул ногой попавшийся по пути бак. Железо загремело совсем близко к тупику, где они прятались. Антонио отсчитывал секунду за секундой, едва ли не затылком ощущая, как приближались те двое, и молился, чтобы их пронесло. Если нет — последние минуты своей жизни Антонио проведёт, целуясь с мужчиной.

— Фу-у-у! Бля, Дерек, я думал, тут тёлочки, а ты глянь — пара педиков!

— Гаси их, — отозвался Дерек, и Антонио замер от ужаса. Он буквально чувствовал, как парень напротив поднимает пистолет, прицеливаясь — настолько медленно текло время. Ещё секунда, несколько секунд, сейчас бы самому выхватить оружие и подстрелить подонка.

— Да ну, нафиг, — брезгливо отозвался первый. — Чё на них пулю тратить?

С руганью помахав пушками перед носом друг у друга, те двое всё-таки ушли, и Антонио тут же отшатнулся от Войта, хватая ртом воздух, совершенно мокрый и без сил, словно только что вынырнул с большой глубины. Первым осмысленным желанием было немедленно вытереть рот, чтобы никаких свидетельств позора не осталось, но только он отнял руку от плеча Войта, как тот, осев, начал падать.

Рухнув на одно колено, Антонио чудом поймал его. 

— Эй, Хэнк! — К ужасу Антонио, тот никак не отреагировал на встряску. — Хэнк?! 

Он едва сдержался, чтобы не заорать «На помощь!» — вместо помощи пришли бы те ублюдки — но больше ничего сделать не мог, только кое-как уложил бессознательного Войта на свою куртку и попытался зажать рану, из которой всё ещё текла кровь. Хотя, судя по тому её количеству, которое скопилось на земле и пропитало из одежду, в Войте её уже почти не осталось.

— Господи Боже, ну хоть кто-нибудь, ну окажитесь же рядом, — забормотал Антонио, умоляя. Какого хрена патрульные засели у парка Браммел? До него хоть и осталось всего пару перекрёстков, но Войт не дотянет, Антонио не донесёт его, и помощь он привести не в состоянии.

Это всё? Всё? Войт истечёт кровью в какой-то подворотне?

— Кто-нибудь! Помогите! — крик сорвался с губ прежде, чем Антонио сообразил, что делает. — На помощь!

Мокрый обрывок рубашки, который Антонио прижимал к ране, пропитался насквозь и уже не мешал крови течь. Крепко надавив ладонью на порезы, Антонио, другой рукой попытался нащупать у Войта пульс на запястье и похолодел от ужаса, решив, что всё уже кончено. Слабые-слабые удары крови в сосудах были почти незаметны за волнением и страхом. 

— На помощь!

Из переулка послышался лёгкий топот, и Антонио, обернувшись с отчаянием и надеждой, увидел Бёрджес.

— Господи, слава Богу! — кажется, Антонио как никогда был рад её видеть. Больше он обрадовался бы только команде парамедиков с полным комплектом оборудования. — Бёрджесс, срочно скорую, Войт ранен!

— Твою же! — потрясённо выдохнул подбежавший за ней Роман. Разговаривавшая с диспетчером Бёрджесс пихнула его к Антонио, взглядом веля помочь. — Что у вас случилось? Мы взяли двух малолеток, похоже, из Латинских королей…

Он говорил слишком много, тратил время на какую-то ерунду. Антонио окинул патрульных свирепым взглядом и приказал:

— Ремень. Роман, давай сюда свой ремень.

— Парамедики будут через четыре минуты.

— Четыре минуты — это поздно! — сорвался он, и Бёрджесс, вздрогнув, замолчала. — Ты сказала им, что полицейский при смерти? Пусть поторопятся! 

Дай Бог, чтобы Войт протянул эти четыре минуты. Смертельно бледный, он не реагировал на все попытки привести его в чувство, Антонио, в конце концов, бросил это, но от его окровавленных ладоней на лице Войта остались багровые разводы, и Антонио никак не мог оторвать от них взгляда.

— Вот, — опустившийся на колени Роман, отпихнув его руки, накрыл бок Войта полой своей форменной куртки. — Она плотная, прижмём, закрепим ремнём, это остановит кровь.

— Как он? — дрожащим голосом спросила Бёрджесс.

Антонио снова обхватил пальцами запястье Войта и мотнул головой.

— Хреново. Всё очень хреново.

Совместными усилиями с Романом они кое-как закрепили грубую перевязь, но Антонио понимал, что, скорее всего, уже поздно. Поздно. Это страшное слово билось у него в голове, колотилось в груди вместо сердца, мешая сосредоточиться. 

Сколько точно времени прошло до появления парамедиков, Миллза и Бретт, он не понимал, не помнил — с того момента, когда Войт потерял сознание, всё слилось воедино. Антонио быстро и ловко оттеснили в сторону, он сумел только выдохнуть, что сам в порядке и пусть они помогут Войту. Но по напряжённому лицу Миллза, затаскивавшего Войта на носилках внутрь машины, ясно было, что дело дрянь.

— Я свяжусь с Чикаго Мед! — крикнула Бретт, бегом устремляясь к кабине. 

— Эй, Антонио, — закрывая дверцы, позвал его Миллз, — давай скорее.

Запоздало сообразив, что, действительно же, кто-то должен поехать с ними, Антонио отделился от стены, за которую держался всё это время, и понял, что его трясёт. Ноги слабели с каждым шагом, озноб страха пробежался по спине, засев в области сердца, пока Антонио залезал внутрь машины парамедиков. Войт всё ещё не пришёл в себя, всё ещё нет.

Может быть, на самом деле, уже поздно.

***

— Детектив, вас тоже следует осмотреть, — настойчиво повторила медсестра, пытаясь утянуть его в другую смотровую. — У вас одежда в крови, мы должны убедиться, что вы не ранены. 

Мельком себя осмотрев, Антонио вздрогнул: рубашка, джинсы, даже ботинки были безжалостно испорчены. 

— Это не моя, — комок тошноты внезапно подступил к горлу, и он не сразу смог продолжить. — Как сержант Войт? Есть новости?

— Его ещё оперируют.

Такой ответ заставил его низко опустить голову. Ещё оперируют. Сколько времени прошло уже с того момента, когда их привезли? Всю дорогу до Чикаго Мед Войт не приходил в сознание, если его до сих пор оперируют, значит, порезы вовсе не были поверхностными, а задели какие-то органы. Это же адская боль, зачем Войт её терпел? Он должен был сразу признаться, Антонио бы что-нибудь придумал, может, отвлёк бы внимание шпаны на себя, чтобы Войт мог добраться в безопасное место и получить помощь.

Только не тот человек Войт, чтобы признаться в собственной слабости. Как будто Антонио этого не понимал! Он давно должен был взять ответственность на себя, настоять, заставить Войта подчиниться…

— Не волнуйтесь, — медсестра в знак поддержки положила ладонь ему на плечо, — ваш сержант в надёжных руках. Он потерял много крови, но у нас бывали пациенты и с худшими ранениями, и они выживали.

Стандартные фразы ничуть не успокаивали. Антонио слишком хорошо понимал, что Войт потерял очень много крови, а это значило, что риск будет сохраняться до последнего. Сколько часов будут критическими? Наверное, вся эта ночь или даже больше, целые сутки. 

Сутки страха и переживаний, кажущаяся нескончаемой неопределённость. 

После короткого осмотра, подтвердившего, что он не пострадал, Антонио вывалился из смотровой. В помещении для родственников в столь поздний час было пусто, и он рухнул в одно из кресел, распластавшись по нему, как амёба. Осматривавший его врач, доктор Мэнниг, велела ехать домой, но какое домой, если Антонио до сих пор не знал, что там с Войтом. Ему даже плевать было, что в практически стерильно чистой комнате он в своей одежде смотрелся как человек, только что вылезший из мясорубки в фильме ужасов. Кого это волновало? Всё, что действительно имело значение, — так это то, что будет с Войтом. Выдержит ли его ослабленный потерей крови организм наркоз или… или нет.

— Антонио? — Из коридора вылетела Линдсей, белая, как больничные стены, и Антонио кое-как встал. Как бы ему хотелось сказать ей что-то хорошее, но увы. — Как Хэнк?

— Всё ещё в операционной.

— Эй, друг, ты как? — появившийся следом Джей, тоже бледный от волнения, оглядел его с головы до ног. — Самого не зацепило? Патрульные передали, вам нехило досталось. 

— Нет, со мной всё в порядке, — Антонио старательно избегал встречаться с Линдсей взглядом. Только не показывать ей, как ему страшно. — Только Войта полоснули. Бёрджесс и Роман взяли двух шестёрок, но это не они…

— Вы столкнулись с Саблезубым, — Джей сунул ему мобильный, на экране которого красовалось фото того самого подонка, что порезал Войта. — Диего Малина. Он только недавно попал в поле зрения полиции, когда присоединился к Латинским королям. Потерял кисть руки в Афганистане, а, став частью банды, сделал себе протез как у Росомахи.

Точно, как у Росомахи. Антонио попытался вспомнить, как всё случилось, но в его памяти осталось лишь несколько коротких секунд, когда лезвия блеснули и вспороли Войту бок. Саблезубый появился из ниоткуда, едва они погнались за Муэрте. В узком коридоре старого дома просто невозможно было моментально среагировать и увернуться, а на них с Войтом вдобавок не было бронежилетов, потому что они собирались не на задержание, а только на разговор. И невероятной удачей, как ни жутко это звучало из-за Войта, было то, что этот Саблезубый, прикрывая отход Муэрте, нанёс только один удар, иначе бы им обоим пришёл конец.

— Олински сейчас со всеми патрульными прочёсывает район.

Представив, что Олински может сотворить с теми, кто так серьёзно ранил Войта, Антонио вздрогнул.

— Да, и с ними Эутвотер и Рузек, чтобы не случилось сам понимаешь чего, — понизив голос, добавил Джей, и Антонио с облегчением выдохнул:

— Спасибо.

Ждать, пусть с ним рядом теперь были друзья, не стало легче. Из операционной по-прежнему не было новостей, и Линдсей, не в силах сдержать своё волнение, ходила по комнате кругами, не обращая внимания на уговоры Джея сесть и успокоиться. Проходивший мимо медперсонал советовал им то же самое, а, косясь на Антонио в грязной одежде, предлагал всё же съездить домой, и Антонио каждый раз вздрагивал, слыша это. Нет, уж лучше тут, так он хотя бы поскорее узнает, что с Войтом. Он ненавидел ждать, ненавидел неизвестность, ненавидел терзаться сомнениями и вопросами, ответы на которые, при самом худшем раскладе, он может никогда не узнать. Всё ли Антонио сделал верно? Сделал ли он всё, что мог? Почему не взял командование на себя, понимая, что Войт может принимать неверные решения? Они уже столько раз сталкивались лбами, и Антонио каждый раз уступал званию и авторитету Войта, но сегодня был другой случай, абсолютно иная ситуация, а он опять спасовал. И это могло стоить Войту жизни

Услышав хлопнувшую дверь операционной и шаги, он вскинул голову, страшась того, что мог увидеть и услышать. Вышедший к ним хирург казался усталым, но — Антонио боялся в это поверить — вроде бы довольным.

— Это было сложно, — начал тот, заставив их с Линдсей и Джеем замереть, — но нам удалось стабилизировать его состояние, несмотря на очень большую потерю крови. Его привезли как раз вовремя, ещё несколько минут, и, боюсь, мы бы ничем не смогли помочь. 

Вовремя. Они успели. Антонио выдохнул, ощущая, как с его плеч свалился тяжкий груз вины. 

— Слава Богу, — отмерла Линдсей, кажется, даже всхлипнув. — Можно его увидеть?

— Не сейчас, мэм. Будет лучше, если вы все поедете домой, отдохнёте и вернётесь утром. К этому моменту сержант Войт уже должен очнуться.

— Я никуда не поеду, — покачала головой та.

— Спасибо, док, — примирительно сказал за всех Джей, — но мы подождём здесь.

Лишь когда хирург ушёл, и они остались втроём, Антонио понял — это ещё не конец, а начало нового витка событий. Взять ту же Линдсей — это сейчас все её мысли занимает тревога о Войте, потом она начнёт задавать вопросы, правильные вопросы. Почему они поехали туда вдвоём? Почему не запросили подкрепление? Антонио же зачастую, кроме пистолетов, брал с собой нож, пряча его в рукаве, почему не взял сегодня? Он уже много раз так спрашивал себя и не знал, что сказать. 

А после Линдсей и коллег за все сегодняшние косяки придётся отвечать перед Войтом. 

Ожидание было похоже на ад. Линдсей не двигалась с места, уставившись в одну точку перед собой. Джей напивался энергетиками из автомата, пытался напоить Линдсей кофе, но это им не помогло: часам к шести утра тяжёлый сон сморил их обоих. Антонио и рад был бы поспать, однако не мог сомкнуть глаз. Адреналиновый драй сходил на нет медленнее обычного, и голову наводнили тяжёлые воспоминания, а ещё он постоянно ждал звонка Олински со словами, что они взяли тех ублюдков. Когда Войт очнётся, лучше бы Антонио мог сообщить, что Муэрте и Саблезубый уже арестованы и ждут в клетке. Иначе ему нечем будет загладить свой гадкий поступок. 

Сейчас, по прошествии времени, идея с поцелуем казалась не просто мерзкой, но абсолютно идиотской и полностью неприемлемой. Неважно, что она сработала. Войт прижмёт его к стенке, врежет по яйцам и будет прав. Одно дело, если ты, отвлекая внимание подозреваемых от себя, целуешь женщину-напарницу, и совсем другое — своего раненого сержанта. А уж если твой сержант — Хэнк Войт, можно сразу прыгать прямо могилу.

Когда смотреть на приборы в палате Войта, из минуты в минуту показывавшие одно и то же, стало невыносимо, Антонио поднялся. Прошёлся вокруг, посматривая на спящих коллег — Джей даже во сне не забывал сжимать руку Линдсей, поддерживая её — остановился у стеклянной двери палаты и, помедлив, всё же зашёл внутрь. 

Лицо Войта сливалось с больничной подушкой. Его нос и рот закрывала кислородная маска, и слава Богу, Антонио совсем не хотелось, глядя на него, вспоминать, как он целовал эти почти резиновые губы. Может, ему повезло, и отключавшийся Войт ничего не запомнил, хотя это вряд ли. Антонио не был большим везунчиком по жизни. 

Вопреки ожиданиям рядом с Войтом он совсем не чувствовал себя гадко. Понимал, что сделал, с кем сделал и чем это могло для него обернуться: их отношения, которые, несмотря на все их различия и не самые лучшие воспоминания друг о друге в прошлом, держались в норме, могли сойти к презрению или даже ненависти. И, как ни странно это могло прозвучать (всё же, речь шла о Войте, которого многие не любили и не понимали), Антонио не хотел этого. Ему нравилось работать в Отделе расследований. Джей, Линдсей, Олински, Эутвотер и Рузек — все они были прекрасной командой, а Войт, если забыть о некоторых его чертах, — хорошим, справедливым руководителем. Антонио не желал расставаться с этим. 

Однако никакая работа, никакая должность не стоили человеческой жизни, и даже если бы он знал, что может потерять их из-за своего поступка, то всё равно сделал бы то же самое. Войт не заслуживал смерти, тем более, такой. Он ещё много чего мог сделать для города. Он должен был увидеть своего внука и…

— Когда я в первый раз увидел твою серьгу, — внезапно прохрипел тот, заставив Антонио ошарашенно замереть, — то подумал, что вот как раз ты-то можешь быть из этих. Представь моё удивление… когда я узнал, что у тебя двое детей. 

То, что он смог произнести такую длинную фразу, было хорошим знаком. Войт даже потянулся к маске, чтобы снять её, и Антонио перехватил его руку, тут же заработав сердитый взгляд. У него отлегло от сердца. Раз Войт, ещё не отошедший после операции, не растерял своей грозности и уже демонстрировал характер, значит, с ним всё будет в порядке. 

— Рад видеть, что вы очнулись, сержант, — Антонио крепко сжал его ладонь и, осознав наконец предыдущий комментарий Войта, отпустил. — Знаете, Войт, не будь вы сейчас на больничной койке, я бы вам врезал.

— Ладно, бро, не кипятись. — Войт помолчал, оглядываясь, и нахмурился: — Что я нахрен здесь делаю?

— Вас порезали, когда мы попытались задержать Муэрте. Помните?

— Такое не забудешь.

— Доктора вас прооперировали, сделали переливание. Прогноз благоприятный.

— Сколько мне тут валяться?

— Говорят, не меньше недели, вы слишком много крови потеряли. И возвращаясь к тому, что было: я не горжусь тем, что сделал, но если я сделал бы это снова, чтобы спасти нам жизнь. У меня тоже было тёмное прошлое, некоторым своими поступками из детства я совсем не горжусь, но я никогда не замечал за собой тяги к мужчинам и никогда не увижу. Так что мне вдвойне обидно слышать такие обвинения, — он перевёл дух и добавил не без издевки: — сэр. 

— Послушай, Антонио… 

— Я не гей, можете быть спокойны.

— Я знаю, — перебил его Войт, и Антонио понял, что ему лучше замолчать. — Если бы было иначе, ты бы в моём отделе уже не работал. 

У него холодок прошёл по спине. Вот как. Уже не работал бы. Не то, чтобы Антонио это задело, потому что ему было что скрывать, просто… Да, Войт против отношений между коллегами (и при этом закрывает глаза на Рузека с Бёрджесс и Джея с Линдсей), но на недавнем допросе подозреваемого, когда выяснилось, что тот нетрадиционной ориентации, Войт вроде бы отнёсся к этому спокойно. Антонио куда больше оскорбило то, какое решение безапелляционно принял бы Войт: невзирая на профессиональные качества, на успешную работу, выгнать… Он сделал глубокий вдох, успокаиваясь, понимая, что перегнул палку. Войту нужен покой, отдых, а Антонио завёлся, хотя они всего лишь пытались прояснить ситуацию.

— Так что если тебе всё же есть, что сказать, лучше говори сейчас.

— Я всё уже сказал. Могу добавить только то, что я уже дважды пробовал этот способ, и он срабатывал безотказно. Правда, моими напарницами оба раза были женщины, — произнёс он извиняющееся. — Я читал когда-то, что если человек видит целующуюся пару, он инстинктивно отворачивается. Когда мы застряли в том тупике, мне больше ничего не пришло в голову. Но, наверное, нужно было всё-таки драться…

— Антонио, — выражение лица Войта смягчилось, — даже профессиональный борец на нашем месте предпочёл бы бежать. 

— Я действительно сделал это только для того, чтобы нас спасти, сержант.

— И ты никому об этом не скажешь.

— Я ещё не сошёл с ума, — пробормотал Антонио и поёжился, представив себе возможные последствия. — Может, позвать Линдсей? Она волновалась.

— Сядь, — велел тот неожиданно прорезавшимся командным тоном, и Антонио послушался. — Давай-ка к делу. Вы нашли Муэрте?

— Олински с остальными сейчас занимаются этим. Они будут прочёсывать весь район, если понадобится, но, босс, разве вам не лучше сейчас отдохнуть?

Войт отмахнулся:

— Обойдусь. Мне ещё семь дней здесь валяться, думаешь, я собираюсь ничего не делать? Позвони Олински, пусть тащит сюда свою задницу, я скажу ему пару мотивирующих словечек. И… Антонио, какая это уже по счёту вещь?

— В смысле?

— Когда ты вляпался со своей подработкой, ты назвал это «одной из десяти вещей, в которых ты бы поступил иначе», — из-за маски не видно было, но, похоже, Войт усмехнулся. — Эта — одиннадцатая? А что с предыдущими девятью, про которые ты ничего не сказал? Мне точно не следует отвлекаться на подозрения?

Антонио молчал, соображая, что это только что было. Они же пару минут назад покончили со случившимся, закрыли тему, и вот Войт снова начинает. Да какого же хрена? Неужели Антонио действительно дал ему повод сомневаться в себе? 

— Войт…

Договорить ему не дали: Войт неожиданно вскинул руку, тут же поморщился — видимо, столь резкие движения причиняли ему боль — и с расстановкой произнёс: 

— Тише, Антонио, не заводись снова. Во мне ещё говорит наркоз. На самом деле… На самом деле, я пытаюсь поблагодарить тебя. Не так-то легко сказать «Спасибо», когда привык ограничиваться рукопожатием.

Антонио смерил его недоверчивым взглядом. Трудно было что-либо понять по полуприкрытым глазам Войта, однако в его словах имелась доля правды. Им не раз приходилось выручать друг друга, и Войт умел благодарить за сделанное — кивком головы, рукопожатием или хлопком по плечу. Несмотря на такое сдержанное проявление чувств, Антонио прекрасно видел, насколько действительно был благодарен ему этот человек, и понимал, что в случае чего может рассчитывать на протянутую в ответ руку помощи. Войт уже доказал это. Антонио не нужны были от него слова благодарности: за словами может скрываться и пустота, поступки же куда важнее.

— Спасибо, — сказал тот, всё-таки стянув кислородную маску, и Антонио, сглотнув, не сразу, но ответил:

— Ты сделал бы для меня то же самое.

— Хэнк? 

Обернувшись, Антонио увидел в дверях ещё сонно щурившуюся Линдсей. Сухие и всё ещё бескровные губы Войта растянула слабая, но искренняя улыбка, и он, сколько смог, приподнял руки для объятий.

— Эрин.

Отойдя в сторону, Антонио позволил Линдсей обнять Войта. Почти сразу же в дверях возник Джей, за его спиной возник Олински, и через пару секунд палата заполнилась членами их команды. Войт приветствовал их мрачной шуткой:

— Что, пришли убедиться, что я точно не загнулся?

Антонио как-то мало-помалу оттеснили к выходу. Начались вопросы о самочувствии, заверения Линдсей, что уж сейчас-то она заставит Войта долечиться нормально, Рузек и Эутвотер начали наперебой рассказывать о погоне за Муэрте и его задержании… Про Антонио как-то забыли, только Джей, потрепав его по плечо, в очередной раз за эту бесконечную ночь спросил:

— Ну ты как?

Надо было ответить: «Отвратительно», но Антонио не хотел, чтобы при таком тяжёлом ранении Войта остальные волновались ещё и за него. Улучив момент, когда никто из коллег не смотрел в его сторону, он вышел из комнаты в коридор. Да, ему было хреново: всё потому, что адреналин схлынул окончательно, оставив его разбитым и выпотрошенным, наедине с трагедией, которая не произошла лишь чудом. Антонио зашёл в туалет, чтобы умыться холодной водой, думая, что это хоть как-то поможет, но стало только хуже: зеркало отразило его загнанного, грязного, в разводах крови на лице и одежде, и это моментально вернуло Антонио в тот день, когда на его глазах подстрелили Джус. Тошнота подкатила к горлу, спазм сжал желудок, и Антонио согнулся пополам, зажимая себе рот рукой. На глазах непроизвольно выступили слёзы. Это снова случилось, снова у него на руках чуть не погиб его коллега, когда уже это закончится? Никогда, только если Антонио решит оставить полицию и заняться более мирным делом, но он себя без работы в участке даже не представлял. Значит, через какое-то время он опять будет стоять вот так, смывая с себя чужую кровь. Чью в следующий раз? Джея? Линдсей? Опять Войта? Или свою собственную?

Так было нельзя. Подобные самокопания ведут к уничтожению, Антонио просто не сможет делать свою работу с полной отдачей, если будет бояться за своих коллег. Они все знают, на что идут. Но за Войта... За Войта сегодня ему стало действительно страшно. Это был тот самый липкий, животный ужас, который будет потом неоднократно возвращаться в кошмарах: когда на твоих руках раненый близкий тебе человек, а помочь ты можешь только криками о помощи. То, что они спаслись, всего лишь большая удача. Главное — он заставил себя несколько раз глубоко вдохнуть и выдохнуть — не вспоминать об этом дальше, оставить позади. Войта можно понять: не каждый день его подчинённые мужского пола лезут к нему целоваться, даже Линдсей не вела себя с ним настолько вольно. Вполне логично, что Войт решил немедленно разобраться в ситуации после такого удара по гордости. Антонио тяжело вздохнул и прислонился лбом к холодному стеклу. Сейчас Войт ещё под воздействием лекарств, поэтому простил, принял и даже поблагодарил, но потом он легко снесёт Антонио голову, если захочет.

Странно, однако это вовсе не пугало так, как должно было. Случившееся было неприятно им обоим, и Антонио постарается скорее стереть это из своей памяти, но сожалеть — нет, никогда. Одиннадцатой вещью из его списка «Дайте мне шанс, и я поступлю иначе» это ни за что не будет. 

По крайней мере, он очень на это надеялся.


End file.
